Last First Kiss
by MissSaucyRed
Summary: When the boys are bored out of their mind with nothing to do and no one to hang out with, they decide to play Truth or Dare. The game takes an interesting turn when Peter ends up revealing a secret that is mind boggling. But what that secret is?


_**Namaste,**_ **people! Back with another one-shot for y'all. Truth or Dare is a very popular party game and I wanted to make a fanfic related to it. So what could be better than USM for it? So until the sixth chapter for '** _ **Perfect Strangers'**_ **comes out I thought I should give my faithful readers and small treat. So here is what eventually came out.**

 **You could listen to One Direction's '** _ **Last First Kiss'**_ **while reading the story for the best effects!**

 _ **Baby I, I wanna know**_

 _ **What you think when you're alone**_

 _ **Is it me yeah?**_

 _ **Are you thinking of me yeah?**_

It was a regular, hot summer day in New York City. The sounds of laughter and joyous, giddy children running around through the streets echoed through the neighborhood.

But unfortunately, not everyone was having fun. In the Parker residence, lied four boys who were bored out of their mind with nothing to do. It was their day off, so they didn't have to go high school or the tri-carrier. Aunt May was out shopping and Ava had been doing the Saturday classes, given the hardcore A-student that she is. She had been acting weird whole week, smiling and stuttering for no reason whatsoever. Boys were finding her behavior so absurd that it took everything in them not to spy on her. Except for Peter. Certainly he knew something important that they didn't and Sam had sensed that.

Silence filled the apartment as the only noise to be heard was the sound of the television running as Luke, lounged on the couch, flipping through channels, not finding anything the least bit interesting on. Danny was propped up on the kitchen stool, reading a book (how boring is that!). Peter was, strangely, staring at himself in a mirror, styling his hair in different ways and finally Sam slumped in the living room and groaned.

 _ **We've been friends now for a while**_

 _ **I wanna know that when you smile**_

 _ **Is it me yeah?**_

 _ **Are you thinking of me yeah?**_

"I'm bored!" Sam whined, "Let's play a game!"

This seemed to capture their attention.

"What kind of a game?" Luke asked, lifting his right eyebrow up at his best friend.

"Hmm," Sam said, tapping his foot then smiled cheerfully. "How about Truth or Dare?!"

The three boys exchanged looks and shrugged.

"There's nothing else to do so why not?" Danny said as he sat his book aside and joined Peter, Sam, and Luke on the floor cross legged.

"I'll go first!" Sam piped, "Luke – truth or dare?"

Luke looked thoughtful for a minute before answering. "Truth"

"How many times have you farted today?" Sam asked, trying to hold in the laugh that was desperately pushing its way out.

Everyone stared at Luke for an answer, he sighed in defeat. "Fine! Three times! Are ya happy now?"

Everyone burst out laughing, Luke just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, laugh now. Just wait until I get to you with the questions."

The laughing finally ceased and it was now Luke's turn. His eyes fell onto Danny. "Danny – truth or dare?"

Danny smirked, "Dare."

Luke grinned. "I dare you to lick the bottom of Sam's shoe."

Danny's eyes widen in disgust. "What?"

Luke smirked. "You heard me."

Peter and Sam let out a snicker which in return earned them a glare from Danny. Danny's face squinted in disgust as he leaned down, closer and closer to Sam's shoe and with quick swipe Danny hoped up wiping his mouth continuously.

"I can't believe you dared me to do that!"

Luke just shrugged, the smirk still prevalent on his features, " _Serves you right._ " He thought.

 _ **Girl what would you do, would you wanna stay**_

 _ **If I were to say**_

Danny finally recovered and his eyes fell on to Peter. "Peter – truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Who was the last person you kissed on the lips?"

Peter froze; he felt his heart skip a beat as all eyes were on him. He immediately regretted picking truth, "Uhhh, I choose dare instead!"

"No, no Peter. You already picked truth. Now fess up!" Sam smirked. He would get him back for that later.

Peter looked around nervously as he took a deep breath before mumbling something inaudible. The other three exchanged confused looks.

"Um, Peter, can you speak up? None of us caught that." Danny added in a requesting voice.

"AVA!" blurted as the three stared at Peter with their jaws hung wide open.

"Ava who?" Luke asked menacingly. He had a feeling on whom it may be, but quickly shook the thought.

"Ava as in Ava Ayala – Our teammate, remember?"

 _ **I wanna be last, yeah**_

 _ **Baby let me be your**_

 _ **Let me be your last first kiss**_

 _ **I wanna be first, yeah**_

 _ **Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this**_

A silence fell over the room as everyone silently took in what Peter had just revealed.

"You mean to tell me _, you and Ava…kissed_?" Danny asked in complete and utter shock. Peter nodded as a scarlet color flooded his cheeks.

Sam scoffed at Peter. "Are you blushing, Peter?"

"What, no!"

"He was!"

"When did this happen?!" Luke asked.

"Guys, I really don't think " Peter began but was quickly cut off by Danny.

"Peter, if I had to lick the bottom of Sam's shoe. You're telling us about this kiss between you and Ava!" Danny spat bitterly.

Luke and Sam nodded eagerly in agreement. Peter looked from Danny to Luke then to Sam and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll tell. But you guys have to promise you won't breathe a word of this to _anyone._ I'm serious. Not to Harry, not to MJ, not to-"

"We won't! Now _tell_ us!" They all chorused.

Peter sighed, "Well it all started that day we were at the tri-carrier and I had this crazy flu like thingy and none of you wanted too…"

"And she had to take you to the hospital…" Danny said, gesturing with his hands to speed it up. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, yes she took me to the hospital in and after the doctor prescribed me some antibiotics to help with the sneezing, Ava offered to take me home since I was too sick to even walk. She helped me up in a cab and came along. I happily complied with the idea."

The three boys nodded their heads eagerly with their eyes shining with anticipation. Peter could have laughed at how they were acting like a bunch of giddy, middle school girls listening to their best friend share about her first kiss.

 _ **And if you**_

 _ **Only knew**_

 _ **I wanna be last, yeah**_

 _ **Baby let me be your last**_

 _ **Your last first kiss**_

Peter continued, "Once we got here, she helped me to my room to lie down and asked me if I needed anything and I told her water would be nice. After that she told me she had to go and I asked her if she could stay because I didn't want to be alone and bored…"

The boys each raised their eyebrows.

"What?! It wasn't like _that_ …well, _**yet**_." Peter smirked. "Anyways! That's not the point! May I continue my story now?"

Luke gestured for him to continue. "Please..."

Peter cleared his throat, "So I asked her to stay because I didn't want to be bored and alone…"

" _Please stay, Ava. I don't want to be here all alone." Peter pleaded looking up at her from his sitting position on his bed with his lips poked out._

 _Ava was finding his puppy dog eyes hard to resist. She bit her lip contemplating on whether she should stay or not. She knew Fury would be pissed off as he was already for Peter's absence. He would be furious for sure, but when isn't he? Ava didn't want to piss him off more though. She already knew she'd have to deal with the issue of Peter not being there to record. This would only top it off. But what was the worry of? She could've just refused and he wouldn't even have pushed considering her fright._

 _Right?_

 _But goodness why was it so hard to turn Peter down right now? Maybe it was the way his eyes were sparkling with hope of her staying. She could feel her walls slowly faltering._

 _ **Baby tell me would it change**_

 _ **I'm afraid you'll run away**_

 _ **If I tell you what I've wanted to tell you**_

 _Peter could sense this and gently grabbed the hold of her hand. "Please Ava; I don't wanna be here all by my lonesome self."_

 _This made Ava smile and then she sighed in defeat. "Alright, fine. I'll stay, but only for a little while. I already know Fury's going to be down my throat about you not being there for the training." She sighed._

" _He can be a real jack hole sometimes."_

 _Ava twitched an eyebrow but then shook her head and replied, "Sometimes?"_

 _This made Peter laugh with Ava following behind. He never really noticed how beautiful her smile was. Whenever she was around Nick, she hardly cracked a smile. But who would? Not that he disrespected Fury but he's a real killjoy._

" _You have a beautiful smile." The words flowed out before he could stop them. But why would he? It was true._

 _He could see the crimson color her cheeks turned as she broke eye contact and focused down at her hands. "Thank you." She replied._

 _He couldn't help but find her whole reaction rather cute. It was like he was experiencing a whole other version of Ava. Whenever they were at the Tri-carrier, she was completely professional. Cold. But at that moment, while they were laughing and joking, talking about all kinds of things, he could see her walls that she had built up for herself crumbling right before his eyes and he liked it._

 _He was now telling her the story of the last time he was at the hospital and contracted an allergic reaction and how his whole face and hands were swollen. This made her double over with laughter; Peter just stared at her intently, his smile slowly falling from his face._

 _ **Maybe I've just gotta wait**_

 _ **Maybe this is a mistake**_

 _ **I'm a fool yeah**_

 _ **Maybe I'm just a fool yeah**_

 _Ava finally calmed down, "Wow, I wished I would have been there to see that." Her smile gradually vanished as she saw the way Peter was staring at her. A part of her felt a bit self-conscious under his intense gaze and the other half was genuinely worried for him._

" _Peter, are you okay?" Ava asked, anxious._

 _Peter blinked and shook his head a little. He couldn't believe he was just having a fantasy about her- an X-rated one at that. He gulped as he met the vexed brown eyes of Ava._

 _Damn, she even looked beautiful when she was concerned. Peter's eyes went wide. What in the world was going on here? What was he thinking?_

' _You're thinking that a beautiful girl is sitting on your bed, hand in yours, with clothes still on her back and you're not doing anything to change that.' His consciousness said to him._

 _ **Girl what would you do, would you wanna stay**_

 _ **If I were to say**_

" _Peter, you're starting to scare me. Are you-" But before she could get those words out, she felt a pair of soft lips crash against her hungrily. She was startled at first, but the softness of his lips drew her in and before her senses could even kick in (not that she wanted them to), she wrapped her arms around his neck, and a small blush, once again, crept upon her cheeks as she felt Peter's arms instinctively wrap around her lower waist._

 _Why was she letting this happen? Why didn't she want to stop? Why was she suddenly feeling this vehement towards Peter that she couldn't stop it?_

 _Peter could feel his heart beating rapidly as his hands roamed freely over her body. He couldn't believe what was happening and who it was happening with. But yet, Peter couldn't picture anyone else in his arms right now but Ava. All of his past memories with Gwen, Betty and Felicity was washed away in that single moment. It felt so right. She fit perfectly in his arms, like that was where she belonged._

 _Peter smiled in between the kiss as a small, almost inaudible moan escaped her lips as his hands had found its way to her hip, squeezing it lightly._

 _He slowly leaned her down onto his pillow, now hovering on top of her. He slowly pulled away from her, staring intently into her almond colored eyes. "I don't know what's happening, or why this is happening. But I know this is what feels right, you and me. It feels so right."_

 _Before she could respond, Peter leaned down, capturing her lips once more passionately, as if he'd miss out on something if her lips weren't attached to his for so long._

 _Peter's lips made their way to her jawline and down to her neck, every kiss gentle, soft, caressing and loving. Ava ran her long fingers through his locks as she slowly opened her eyes just as he was making his way back to her lips._

" _I-I feel the same way, Peter."_

 _ **I wanna be last, yeah**_

 _ **Baby let me be your**_

 _ **Let me be your last first kiss**_

 _ **I wanna be first, yeah**_

 _ **Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this**_

 _Peter couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. His heart was beating faster and faster by the second. No woman had ever made him feel like this. Not Gwen, his childhood sweetheart. Not Betty and her endgame body. Neither Felicity with whom he had a night stand. No, nothing of it came close to what he felt now. It felt like a bliss. He was happy. Truly happy._

 _But just as he was about to capture her awaiting lips once more, the sound of the front door opening and shutting is what startled to two out of their moment._

 _Ava, almost as if she had come to her senses, lightly pushed Peter off her and she quickly hopped off his bed._

" _I-I have to go." She refused to meet her gaze but her face was flushing red. She turned around and walked briskly towards the door._

" _Ava, wait-" He swiftly jumped from his bed and caught up with Ava, grabbing her hand forcing her to meet his gaze for one last time. He raised his hand to brush a strand off her hair from her face but she caught it before it could touch her._

" _That was wrong, Peter. Just…let me go." She said as she pulled her hand from his grip and disappeared downstairs. She was gone. Peter felt a sudden pang of pain in his heart as his heart yearned for Ava to be back into his arms, back under his gaze, where she belonged._

 _ **And if you**_

 _ **Only knew**_

 _ **I wanna be last, yeah**_

 _ **Baby let me be your last**_

 _ **Your last first kiss**_

 _Peter sat on his bed, one on which he'd just experienced the greatest pleasure of his life just few seconds ago, in complete shock as he ran his fingers through his hair, replaying what just happened through his head._

 _The smell of her long, ebony hair, the smoothness of her cocoa-colored complexion which he found himself yearning for against his skin. The feel of her curves. He wanted her. He wanted her now. He needed her. He needed her in his life. He needed her more than anything…_

 _ **I wanna be last, yeah**_

 _ **Baby let me be your last**_

 _ **Your last first kiss**_

"Oh…"

"My…"

"Gosh!" Sam finished as he, Danny and Luke stared at Peter in complete and utter shock.

' _So, that explains the gasping sounds I heard when I entered that afternoon. Interesting…'_ Sam thought.

"What happened after that?" Luke asked, eagerly.

"Well we haven't actually talked to each other after that. Besides seeing her at the tri-carrier and talking there. We haven't actually sat down and talked about what happened that day." Peter said sadly. "I actually miss her…a lot."

"Wow Peter, so are you saying you have actual feelings for Ava?" Danny asked, eyeing his best friend.

Peter paused for a second before answering. "Yes. I do. I really do. No woman has ever made me feel the way she makes me feel – no one..."

"Well, that's a first." Luke said matter-of-factly unaware of Peter's past 'record'.

Peter looked up, his eyes landing on each of his best friends. "I think I'm in love with Ava." Peter breathlessly confessed.

Danny, Luke and Sam exchanged looks.

"I say we end Truth or Dare and focus on hooking Peter and Ava up." Sam piped.

"Agreed!" Danny and Luke spoke simultaneously.

 **So…how was it? I was kinda in a rush so I didn't have time to re-read it but I hope it had minimal errors. Again, this pairing rocks! Thank-you for reading.**


End file.
